


Just a little detour

by Odalyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Kitsune, Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn
Summary: She was one of Inari's messengers, she was in fact an eight tail kitsune and if she could keep her work as efficient and fast, she would undoubtedly earn her ninth tail in no time. That provided she doesn't encounter any major distractions...  because stopping by her favorite Inari shrine to take a breath, and occasionally shape-shifting into a human to spend some precious moments with a certain girl... that doesn't count as a distraction, does it?
Relationships: Fox spirit/Her crush that only knows her human form (F/F) (OW)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 72
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Just a little detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gazimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazimon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Gazimon for this oprtunity by nominating this ship I hope you like !!! :)
> 
> ____
> 
> So I did a little research (not much but I did this with much love and respect) and I was inspired by the fox statues at Inari's (or Oinari) and their red "scarf" that was the base for the fox spirit dress. 
> 
> Almost all the objects in this composition should be red, but it looked harsh, and blue has more of a spirit vibe.


End file.
